User talk:Mikespytijd
Welcome on my userpage! Just wanted to do this :P Welcome, Mikespytijd! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Mikespytijd page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 11:56, February 28, 2011 Hey Hi, I'm just wondering, is the 'd' in your name silent? Thanks, Well, i guess its easyer to pronounce in english, but in dutch it isnt, i think you kan pronounce it in english as "mike spytyd" i guess :) Mikespytijd 13:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd I see. Thanks for that. Idea you can make a scene of battle with them. Also you can show their friendship. ok, thanx, i got something, but i also did something wrong so i cant show you yet....Mikespytijd 20:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd 09/03/2011-22.21 Did you like the review? did you like the review of that z-pad video i posted i cant belive you can offer see and buy wepons from the blacksmith!!! from patagod yeah, im just watching it :D but im glad that he plays the game in english because i cant understand him :D Mikespytijd 14:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd Patapon 3 Online How about I come to your hideout. Your PSN is mikespytijd, right? yeah ok, ill say that only you may enter :D Does your ID have any capitals? no, and it doesnt contain spaces sorry, but i have to go, have diner :D we'll try it when i come back ok? I'd be happy to play online, lets try it in your hideout, but don't make it exclusively for me (I don't think that it works very well). allright, i chose this options: for co-op play, no dont choose a level, i will put in as comment, welcome so that you know that you found me :D i m a guardia with a red greatsword:D Ok, great just wait one second... alright, there is someone here already so :D I'm trying to find you I'm trying to enter your PSN ID, but nothing shows up... hmm.... maybe if you try chosing the options i wrote about, choose for co-op play and then no specific level ---mike I've tried this a couple tmes, and it still doesn't work. Lets connect in Mahopon98's Hideout here . yeah lets try that I'm Sorry Mikespytijd but I can't play Patapon 3 tonight, I have a lot of work to complete because School has started up again for me. Maybe tomorrow... It's Not Like That... Y'see, it basically takes ages, and then that message comes up. Any ideas? ConnorWL 18:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hmm lets see, maybe you have to check your network connection. Mikespytijd 18:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How mate? I switched my Livebox off last night, to no avail. I CAN access PSN, just can't Sign In. I'll maybe reset my PSP tonight. ConnorWL 19:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hmm im going to take a look for you, search some forum topics somewhere ^^Mikespytijd 19:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, i found the problem, its not your fault, its just too much activity on the psn, here is the post: http://www.gamespot.com/psp/action/patapon-3/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-58824966&pid=997853 hope this helped ^^ good luck! Mikespytijd 19:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 200 EDITS!! I finaly got 200 edits!!, a little more but photoshop fixed it ^^ Mikespytijd 19:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your question to User: Zhantshen You unlock the Patapon 3 Dark Hero Mode by choosing the first option once the game is completed (I have yet to do this, so I am sorry I can not describe it more). Unfortunately the only missions you can play with them are Online Versus ones, or so I hear... ok, thanx for telling me :D i hope that there is an option where you can replay the whole game again or something :D Sorta That link explained the problem, but did not fix it, obviously! So, is there a way to enter codes on the EU PSN site and downloading and transferring to my PSP? ConnorWL 22:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) well, there is a program to download things from the psn store and transfer it to your psp, its called media go, its from sony, its downloadable at the PS website. Mikespytijd 14:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) by the way, psn is down for today, i thought that it was only for holland, but i read that it was for the whole world so... no luck today :D Mikespytijd 15:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I know! Crap, ain't it! Anyways, I had already installed MediaGo before I read this, so I found out earlier. Can I input my Patapon 3 codes onto MediaGo? By the time PSN is up again I'll probably be able to download my stuff from my PSP anyways. ConnorWL 12:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) yes it is, I downloaded my online voucher via the mediago and it worked so yeah ^^ Mikespytijd 16:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC Hey This is DarkDodonga here. I can't use the signiture right now. I was wondering were you got the Patapon font. Just wondering. And I believe I have seen you in my Hideout...I'm Cheeto. Level 40 Tondenga. I think it was you. The Uberhero was a Yarida class... Hi, i dont have the patapon font, its an Adobe illustrator file, so if you dont have illustrator, i cant give it to you. and about that online thing, i havent been online so many times with the real game but i think that you would have seen me as a destrobo :D Mikespytijd 05:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for giving the admins and rollbacks a Patapon font.But i didn't get anything? I am an admin.I feel so unappreciated and ignored ;(.But i made my own so bye! P.S. No thanks i already have one here ----> P.S.S. Your Patapon Fonts reminded me of how i use to design Patapon Fonts like my Spongefan2 Font so thanks! Thanks!! Thank you for worrying about my health!! To answer your question; Yes, I am feeling much better. It turns out that I have a Stomach Virus, but Pepto Bismol quickly took care of the pain that I was experiencing. I'm sorry I can't chat on facebook, for some reason it says I'm Off-line... Patapon 3 Missions I've been focusing more on making individual pages for each mission, but it would definately be good to work on the Patapon 3 Missions page, and of course you can help. 22:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Patapon fronts Can i have one of those Patapon-front username things? doesn't nead to be done now, any time's fine Patapon 3 online Please do mind my slow connection and weak uberhero XDU Shubapon 10:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) lolz u died xD i am the cannogabang now :) Mikespytijd 10:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL did you see the ragewolf glitch?! i was laughing XD Shubapon 10:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was all like wtf?! :p and i couldnt hear the beat annymore :P sorry again, im not being serious XD, I mean Im eating an icecream while playing while typing C: lol, dude i am baking an egg right now xD p.s dont you have skype or msn, than we dont have to spam annymore xD Mikespytijd 10:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I got MSN yeah XD hold on i give it after Shubapon 10:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha epic kachindonga fail! Shubapon 11:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah, if id knew we were going against him i would have picked my tondenga :S i thougt we were doing thst thunder lion :P Mikespytijd 11:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,my fault x_x! U gonna join again? :D Shubapon 11:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry have to do something, il be back in an hour or something ^_^ Mikespytijd 11:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) p.s. what is your msn, then i will add you :P Damn, Alright! sugod31@live.com.au (I might be asleep later coz im in australia XD) Shubapon 11:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Keh hee hee hee♪! Hi Mikespytijd, I Know that you are making "PATAPON FONTS"♪. i don't if you will agree on this♪: can you please make my username (Sonarchy1999) a patapon font, please♪? Thanks♪.(advance) fr: Sonarchy1999♪ ---------------------------- hey, ok i will do that :D give me some minutes :D